Time·Skip
by The Princess Anastasia
Summary: Time·Skip... An SYOC story taking place on a small island known as Inuk island at Alistair Academy (AA) in Alistair City. Submit an OC. Accepting OC's. Open submissions.
1. Episode 1: Timeline

**Check out my profile for the form.**

* * *

Located just off the coast of Southern Kanto is an island known as Inuk Island. A small island with only a handful of towns. Though at its center is its only city, Alistair City. Within Alistair City. Located within Alistair City is a school for trainers known as Alistair Academy. Through out the years, students at A.A. have been going through events after events filled with drama.

* * *

_10:15 a.m._  
_Friday, 3 April 1981_  
_Three days left until school_

"Come on Portia, we only have three more days of break until school starts!"

A small girl ran down the sidewalk that was lined with brightly decorated shops. Her short brown hair was layered perfectly. With her wide brown eyes staring at Portia with excitement.

Portia walked behind her. Portia's feathered blonde hair held down with cans of hairspray. Her blue eyes showing how tired they were through the layer of eye shadow and liner. She walked a fast as she could in heels and being as tired as she was.

"Why do we have to get up this early, Catherine?" Portia asked.

"I just said we only have three more days of break! We cannot waste it," explain Catherine.

"Soon will be your first day at A.A., shouldn't you be excited?" asked Portia.

"Well, yeah," sighed Catherine. "But that doesn't mean I want to waste my break."

Portia sighed as Catherine pulled her into a nearby dress shop.

_12:00 noon_  
_Thursday, 4 April 2013_  
_Two days left until school_

"That dress will look gorgeous on you during the first day, June."

"Totally, Peter."

Peter stood there staring at June modeling a dress. He wore a bright, almost tacky, shirt with jeans. While June modeled a blue summer dress.

Peter ran his long fingers through his red spiky hair. His green eyes scanned June's small frame. Her brown hair pulled back into a high pony. Her blue eyes shining.

"Do you think Chris would like it?" asked June.

Peter suddenly frowned, but only for a second. June didn't see it because he quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Totally," he said.

_9:49 a.m._  
_Saturday, 2 April 2050_  
_Two days left of until school_

Easter looked around for her friends. The buildings were so high and everyone in the city seemed to be out today. It was hard to see.

"Alpha, Vill, where are you two?" she asked herself out loud.

"Look behind you," said a voice.

Easter turned to see two boys, identical, standing behind her. Or should I say, their faces looked the same; square and housing wide brown eyes. But one had blonde shaggy hair and tanned skin. The other was a lot paler and had dyed his hair a light blue.

The tanned boy ran up and hugged Easter.

"Alpha!" she shouted, pushing him off.

"Get off my girlfriend," said Vill.

Vill (blue hair) walked up and wrapped his arm around Easter's shoulder. They kissed and ended it with a smile.

"No fair," complained Alpha. "I want a girlfriend. Easter, break up with Vill and go out with me."

Alpha hung on Easter's arm that wasn't holding onto Vill.

"Gosh," she sighed.

"Let's go," said Vill.

"Yeah, we don't have much time until school," said Alpha.

They started to walk towards the shops.

* * *

**An SYOC story. This is replacing Castelia City, the SYOC story I had before this. Wings and Academia will still be up, but Castelia City will be deleted. Sorry, I couldn't figure out anything for that story. Check out my profile for the form.**


	2. Episode 2: First Day

**Please review.**

* * *

_7:15 a.m._  
_Monday, 6 April 1981_  
_First day of school, Opening ceremony for 1st years_

"We at Alistair Academy welcome you first years to school. We hope that you will think of the campus as a home away from home, and its falculty and other students as another family."

The person talking was Principle Carey. He was a simple looking man. Thinning brown hair that had grey roots. His eyes were hidden behind thick rimmed glasses. He was some what pudgy; that being obvious, even as he hide behind the podium.

Catherine sat along with the other 1st years in the auditorium. A lot of them were asleep, while the others were fighting dozing off. Catherine was part of the latter. Carey had that type of voice that put others to sleep.

"So boring," she muttered to herself.

Portia was so lucky. She didn't have to listen to this speech. Her and the other upper years get to skip it, instead getting the first half of the day off.

First day of school started with an opening ceremony which was required for the 1st years to go to. The other years got to skip it. After the ceremony, school started for everyone.

After Carey's speech, students started to wake up.

"Now that that's over," said Mrs. Bravich, the secretary for Carey. "Please go to the table with the first letter of your last name on it and pick up your schedule."

Catherine stood up and looked at the multiple tables lining the right wall of the auditorium. Each table had a letter taped to its front. A... B... C... The tables continued on. Catherine read them until landing on the letter that started her last name. J. There was already a line starting at the table. She rushed to the line as to not be last.

Her turn finally came and she gave the woman at the table her name.

"Catherine Jefferson."

The lady scrolled through the names until reaching Catherine's.

"Jefferson, Catherine. Here you go," said the lady, handing Catherine the paper with a smile.

Catherine took the paper and stepped out of line. She began to read her schedule.

Homeroom... Room 42.

Homeroom started in an hour, so Catherine had time. Best to look around the campus.

_8:20 a.m._  
_Monday, 8 April 2013_  
_First day of school, Campus_

June had time before school started. 25 minutes to be exact. She and Peter walked around the campus as 1st years scattered, trying to figure where their classes were.

"How does your schedule look?" asked Peter.

Upper years got their schedule in the mail a week earlier.

"Homeroom is the same. Ms. Lorence," sighed June.

"Ew," replied Peter. "But look..."

Peter pointed to June's schedule and then his, holding the two papers next to each other.

"We have first, second, and fourth period all the same," he pointed out.

"Sweet!" cheered June. She then began to look around. "I wonder where Chris is."

Peter sighed. Suddenly June squeaked in joy.

"There he is. I'm going to go ask him his schedule," she said, running over towards a group of boys.

The group mainly had jocks in them. Big, muscular guys who towered over June. Even Peter, who was quite tall, was short compared to them. In the middle of the group was a handsome boy. A little older than June and Peter. He had short, spikey brown hair and green eyes. His skin was perfectly tanned from being out in the summer sun.

"Hi Chris," greeted June.

Chris smiled and walked over to June. A few of the other boys in the group snickered.

"Hey June," Chris greeted back.

Peter stood behind June, glaring at the guys who stared at her.

"So you like your classes?" asked Chris.

June nodded her head.

"Here, let me see your schedule," said Chris.

June handed him the paper as he took out a folded one from his pocket.

"Looks like we have a few classes together. Science, tracking, and medicine," listed Chris.

Science was 2nd period. Pokemon tracking 4th. And medicine 5th.

"Cool," was all June could say as she took back the paper.

"Nice dress by the way," said Chris.

June was wearing the dress that she tried on with Peter a couple days ago. The compliment on it made June blush.

Peter noticed this and grabbed June's forearm.

"Homeroom is about to start," he said, starting to drag June away.

"Oh," she said.

"Yeah," said Chris. "See you in science."

June waved good-bye and started walking towards homeroom.

"Good thing my homeroom is right beside yours," added Peter. "Or you would never get there on time."

_8:45 a.m._  
_Monday, 4 April 2050_  
_First day of school, Homeroom Room 9_

Like always, Easter, Alpha, and Vill all had homeroom together. Nothing new. They were in the same homeroom last year too.

"Hey, Easter," whispered Vill.

He slid a paper over to her.

They sat beside each other, so it wouldn't have been hard to just whisper to each other. But nothing beats an old school letter.

It read... (Vill writing. **Easter writing**.)

"Hey Easter, What's your first period?"

She scribbled something on it and returned it to him when the teacher turned around.

"**Math with Mr. Krew. You?**"

"Same."

"**How about Alpha?**"

When Vill read that he paused. Easter stole a glance at him. He looked upset. Easter wondered if she said something wrong.

Her, Alpha, and Vill had been friends since they were little.

Alpha slid the paper over to Easter.

"Don't know, don't care."

"**What's with the attitude?**"

"I just don't want to talk about him."

The bell rang to signify that homeroom was over.

"Easter!"

The voice rang through the classroom. Soon the girl was tackled from behind by the tanned boy who called her name.

"Alpha!" she complained as he hugged her/clung to her from behind.

"Alpha, get off of her," snapped Vill.

Vill pulled Easter from Vill's grip.

"No fair," whined Alpha. "Why does Vill get you all to himself?"

They walked out of the classroom as other students began to file in for first period.

"Because she is my girlfriend," said Vill. "Besides we need to get to first."

Vill grabbed Easter's hand and started dragging her towards Krew's room.

"What's your first?" asked Alpha.

"Krew," answered Easter.

Vill's hand squeezed Easter's hand.

"Sweet, my class is right beside his," said Alpha.

The trio continued down the hallway towards class. Alpha cheery. Vill obviously upset. Easter oblivious.

* * *

_Next time on Time·Skip..._

_First battles of the year.  
_

* * *

**Continue sending in OC's. So far I have only accepted two. But I have only read three, so... Please send in ones for the 1981 and 2050 timeline. All spaces are empty for those two.**


End file.
